Vehicle exterior lighting systems include a multitude of lighting and signaling devices for illuminating the vehicle and alerting other drivers/pedestrians to both the vehicle's presence and to the driving intentions of the vehicle. These lighting systems are typically required to include parking lights and side marker lights. The parking lights mark the position of the vehicle to the front and rear of the vehicle, whereas the side marker lights indicate the position of the vehicle to the sides of the vehicle. The functions of the parking lights and the side marker lights are most commonly achieved using some combination of lightbulbs and light-emitting diodes (LEDs).